The present disclosure relates to paper stackers and image forming apparatuses.
In general, image forming apparatuses including copiers, printers, etc. include a paper stacker on which paper is stackable. An image is formed on the paper picked up from the paper stacker. Typically, an image forming apparatus forms an image on paper in a manner that when the paper stacker lifts up the paper stacked thereon, and a paper feed roller picks up the topmost paper, followed by formation of the image on this paper by an image forming section.
However, when the picked-up paper is displaced, the image may be formed at a displaced location on the paper. In order to tackle this disadvantage, a paper feeder (paper stacker) has been proposed that is provided with an abutting member to regulate the position of the paper in picking up. In this paper feeder, the lifted-up paper abuts on the abutting member and then is fed, while the abutting member regulates the position of the paper. Accordingly, displacement of fed paper can be reduced.